


Out in the Open

by MissIodine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Why Did I Write This?, lizard porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIodine/pseuds/MissIodine
Summary: Fem!Li Nalas/Fem!Gul ZaraleReimagined as an enemies to lover sorta thing too.
Relationships: Fem!Li Nalas/Fem!Gul Zarale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Out in the Open

Ow. Ow. Ow.

Ow.

Li Nalasa let out a painful moan, owed to the less than graceful descent down the hill. With the hunger pangs and unquenchable thirst gnawing at her from two days stuck in the mountains, seeing the water of the Sahving Lake and a chance to catch some fish, her excitement did prove to be an ample opportunity to lose her footing on some unstable rocks, tumble head over heels, and fall flat onto her back right off the shore.

When Nalasa’s vision cleared and she began to be aware of her surroundings, she finally noticed the figure less than five meters away in the shallow beach of the lake. 

_A Cardassian. Or more accurately, a Cardassian woman in her underwear. And...attractive too? With hazel eyes, shining grey skin, and long black hair uncharacteristically out of a tight braid and let loosely down._

The jaws of both the Cardassian and Nalasa hung open as they stared at one another. They were two enemy combatants, but each of them was too surprised at the other’s presence, neither could seem to muster any sort of response. 

Nalasa noticed the Cardassian shivering, although she wasn’t entirely sure if it was out of fear or due to the cold, given that she was drenched from bathing in the lake.

After what seemed like a lifetime of staring at one another, the Cardassian woman gazed slightly to the side, towards some rocks at the bank. Out of the corner of her eye, Nalasa spotted a neatly folded gul’s uniform adorned with a phaser rifle placed on top. 

The Cardassian made eye contact again with Nalasa for a brief second, then lunged towards the rifle. 

Forgetting she even had a phaser pistol in her hand, Nalasa instinctively bound to her feet and, in a flash of movement, jumped and tackled the woman. The Cardassian began to scream and tried to grab for the rifle, but it was more than arm’s reach away. 

Then began the kicking and the struggling. In the waist-deep water, Nalasa kept trying to hold back the Cardassian who so fervently tried to escape her grasp before she smacked a hand in her face which just so happened to remind her that she was still holding that phaser pistol. But a second slap, this one aimed at her right hand, knocked the gun right out of her grasp and into the now murky waters. Noticing the fallen weapon in the heat of the moment, the Cardassian tried to grab around in the water for the weapon closer than the one on the beach.

The frantic attempt led her vulnerable and Nalasa managed to quickly put the Cardassian into a chokehold, inadvertently dunking her head into the water. Nalasa took advantage of the newfound opportunity and held the woman’s head underwater for several seconds—not intending to drown her, but enough for her raging struggling to subside when she realized trying to claw at her wasn’t working and that she was at the Bajoran’s complete and utter mercy. Nalasa tightened her grip on the Cardassian by getting her wide neck on the inside of her elbow and pulled the woman, who was now coughing and gasping for air, just slightly above the water level. 

“Wait! Wait!” the Cardassian shouted between gasps as she tugged at Nalasa’s arms. 

Nelesa tightened her grip once more, finally stopping the flailing as the Cardassian held onto her arms. “Keep fighting and I’ll…” Nalasa tried to think of a decent threat, when none came to mind. “...or you’ll regret it.”

The Cardassian woman made no further blatant attempt to struggle, simply heaving for air. 

Nalasa sighed thankfully, but the question of what to do next was in the air. 

Her alertness was challenged when she heard loose dirt and pebbles falling from the hill slopes. accompanied with the footsteps of leather boots. Nalasa turned her head and was relieved to see two of her surviving comrades coming down to meet her. One of them picked up the phaser rifle on top of the Cardassian’s folded clothing and visually scanned the ridgelines for any further Cardassians.

“I see you made a friend,” the other chuckled, throwing a figurative jab at Nalasa. 

The Cardassian looked away in resignation, her wet hair covering her face, already completely embarrassed.

“A very feisty one.” 


End file.
